


Carpe Diem

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: Life is short.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeymink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/gifts).



> Written in response to [honeymink](http://honeymink.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Astoria — school event, secret, hand holding_.

"I thought you . . . were engaged to . . . Draco," Hermione said, afterwards.

Astoria shrugged. "Aren't you and Weasley engaged?"

"We are, but—"

"But you ended up shagging a Slytherin in secret instead of speaking at another school event for the castle's donors. Why?"

"You're not boring."

"Weasley is?" asked Astoria, straightening her clothing.

"No, but the donors are."

"Ah, well, life is short. We should enjoy it."

Hermione caught Astoria's hand in hers. "Will, er, this happen again?"

"Don't think, Granger, just answer: Ron's cock, or my tongue?"

"Astoria!"

Releasing Hermione's hand, Astoria said, "It won't happen again, but I did enjoy you."


End file.
